Je Ne Te Déteste Pas
by ninanisya
Summary: I don't know what your love words are for me or fortunately your ex-lover who has left because we are the same


**_Chapter 1_**

**Korea Selatan atau yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Seoul,siapa yang tidak tau dengan negri gingseng itu banyak artis atau boy/girl gruop jebolan dari agensi ternama bahkan banyak perusahaan ternama yang sering menjalin kontrak kerja dengan agensi-agensi contohnya Park.Corp perusahaan yang melejit di tahun 2019 ini dengan cabang hampir di seluruh dunia, siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol selaku CEO dari Park.Corp memiliki tubuh atletis,hidung mancungnya dan bibis kissable wanita manapun pasti terpikat dan dia baru berusia 25 tahun.**

**Banyak berita yang mengabarkan jika CEO tampan ini memiliki kekasih dan sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 3 tahun tapi sayang mereka selalu menyembunyikan kabar bahagia itu dikarenakan sang Ibu dari Chanyeol tidak setuju jika putra semata wayangnya menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai model,banyak juga berita**

**yang menggabarkan jika wanita yang bernama Lee Jiran itu sudah memiliki kekasih lain yang bernama Oh Sehun dia juga CEO dari Oh Corp tidak kalah juga dengan Chanyeol,dia juga tak kalah sempurna dari Chanyeol,perusahaan yang juga berkembang pesat setalah Park Corp.**

**Sungguh sangat disayangkan jika memang berita itu benar,tapi setelah dikabarkan berita miring tentang kekasih Chanyeol terdapat berita yang tak kalah membuat terkejut jika ibu dari Chanyeol menikahkan putranya Chanyeol dengan seorang wanita yang masih disembunyikan identitasnya.**

**"apa ibu bercanda?bahkan aku tidak kenal dengan wanita itu dan bisa-bisanya ibu menikahkanku dengan wanita itu?!"**

**"intinya ibu ingin kau menikah dengan wanita pilihan ibu bukan dengan wanita licik itu"**

**"ibu Jiran tidak seperti itu,bu"**

**"Apa kau lupa jika dia yang juga menyebabkan Sera meninggal?!"**

**"ibu tidak mau tau Hyera lebih baik dari wanita itu"lanjut Nyonya Park**

**"Hyera?apa maksudmu ibu anak dari sekretaris ayah?"**

**"ya Kim Hyera putri dari Tuan Kim Shu Jin"**

**Setelah berdebat dengan putranya nyonya Park meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol,dia sungguh ingin menikahkan Chanyeol dengan Hyera karena gadis itu berbeda dia memiliki hati yang sangat baik,penyabar Kim Hyera adalah anak dari Sekretaris ayah Chanyeol gadis itu juga sangat pekerja keras walaupun hidupnya sudah berkecukupan,sejujurnya Hyera juga tidak tau menau jika dia akan dinikahkan oleh anak atasan ayahnya,Nyonya Park hanya berbicara dengan ayah Hyera tapi belum sempat menyampaikan hal ini dengan sang putri.**

**Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya dia tidak bisa menolak keingin ibunya,tapi bagaimana dengan Jiran?ibunya selalu saja merendahkan kekasihnya Chanyeol akan membuktikan jika Jiran tidak seperti apa yang ibunya pikirkan,tapi jika apa yang dikatakan ibunya tentang Jiran semua benar tidak ada cara lain jika dia memang harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jiran dan menikah dengan wanita pilihan ibunya itu.**

**TING!!**

**Chanyeol menoleh setelah mendengar ponselnya berbunyi,itu dari ibunya ya ibunya mengirimkan pesan untuk Chabyeol yang bertulis.'pukul 6 petang nanti datanglah ke restoran seperti biasanya dan temui Hyera ibu sudah berbiara dengannya,ingat tidak ada penolakan.'**

**Chanyeol hanya memandang pasrah layar ponselnya mau tidak mau dia harus menemui Hyera nanti "aku bisa gila" gumamnya. ya untung sekali dia tidak memiliki janji dengan Jiran jadi dia bisa datang ke restoran untuk bertemu denga Hyera ya ibunya sungguh beruntung jika dia memiliki janji dengan Jiran kemungkinan Chanyeol akan menolak mentah-mentah keinginan ibunya.**

**Kim Hyera atau lebih sering di panggil Hyera gadis itu sedang menikmati angin sore di pinggir sungai Han dengan secangkir kopi hangat ya bulan Januari ini masih begitu dingin dan bahkan perkiraan cuaca besok akan terjadi hujan salju,Hyera benci salju karena dulu ibunya pergi untuk selama-lamanya karena terkena badai salju,dan sekarang dia membenci salju karena beranggapan jika musim dingin adalah penyebab ibunya pergi.**

**"aku menikah dengan anak atasan ayahku oh,yang benar saja oh astaga itu membuatku pusing dan lagi aku harus bertemu denganya nanti bahkan aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya" ucap Hyera,ya Hyera memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena selama ini dia hanya sibuk kuliah dan bekerja menonton tv saja sangat jarang.**

**Bahkan tadi siang Nyonya Park datang ke apartement dengan tiba-tiba dan berkata ingin Hyera menikah dengan putra dia ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa entahlah secara entengnya Hyera menerima tanpa berpikir**

**"kenapa aku sungguh bodoh,astaga!" Hyera melirik jam tangan dan betapa terkejutnya sekarang sudah pukul 18.10 tidak di terlambat "ahh sial" Hyera berlari mencari taxi untuk mengantarkan dirinya kerestoran yang dimaksud Nyonya Park.**

**=SKIP TIME=**

**Chanyeol sudah sampai sejak pukul 17.50 dia pikir jika gadis itu akan datang duluan dan menunggu tapi sepertinya pemikirannya salah justru dialah yang harus menunggu sampai setengah tujuh dia sudah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit tapi gadis yang di tunggu juga tidak kunjung datang Chanyeol muak gadis itu tidak tepat waktu apa dia sedang dipermainkan ini tidak lucu.di saat dia akan meninggalkan kursi tiba-tiba,"apa anda Tuan Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menoleh mendapati wajah cantik Hyera.**

**"ya duduklah"**

**"ma-maafkan aku Tuan aku tidak bermaksud datang terlambat tadi taxi yangku tumpangi terjebak macet"**

**"ya tak apa"**

**Dingin sangat dingin Hyera berpikir jika lelaki dihadapanya terbuat dari es Hyera tau jika lelaki itu sedang menahan marahnya karena di terlambat bahkan sangat terlambat tapi Hyera berkata jujur jika tadi memang dia terkena macet.**

**"Tuan marah?aku sungguh tidak bermaksud terlambat" sesal Hyera**

**"tidak lupakan saja,aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau menerima pernikaan ini,kau tau bukan jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih?"**

**"aku tidak bisa menolak ibu anda,maaf dan untuk kekasih saya tidak tau tapi jika anda ingin menolak tidak apa Tuan"**

**"jangan panggil aku tuan karna aku bukan tuanmu cukup panggil Chanyeol saja"**

**"aku akan menerima pernikahan ini tapi,setelah 6 bulan kita akan berpisah karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihku begitu saja."sambung Chanyeol lagi.**

**Hyera mengangguk mengerti setelah merasa apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan pada Hyera cukup Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Hyera sendiri di restoran tanpa sepatah katapun Hyera menoleh menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin jauh,Hyera menghela napasnya kasar dia meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu juga.**

**Setelah meninggalkan restoran Hyera memilih berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke kafe tempat ia berkerja karena jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan tempat kerjanya.**

**Dilain sisi Chanyeol mengendari mobilnya menuju apartement kekasihnya,setelah mengabari jika dia akan berkunjung setelah 30 menit perjalan dari restoran ke tempat**

**tinggal kekasihnya akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di basemant dia berjalan menuju lift ke lantai 5 setelah sampai dia memasukan sandi pintu apartement Jiran dan masuk ke dalam.**

**"sayang~"**

**"Jiran?"**

**"..."masih tidak ada sautan dari sang gadis**

**"Ji jangan bercanda keluarlah"**

**Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol,**

**dia tau jika itu kekasihnya Chanyeol memegang tangan Jiran dan membalik badannya dan betapa tekejutnya jika sang kekasih sekarang hanya menggunakan sebuah lingerie bahkan lekuk tubuhnya begitu kentara,**

**demi tuhan Chanyeol adalah lelaki normal tidak mungkin dia tidak tergoda tapi tekatnya sudah bulat dia tidak akan meniduri wanita manapun jika wanita itu belum sah menjadi istrinya,tetapi jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika dia kelepasan.**

**"ke-kenapa dengan pa-pakainmu sayang?"**

**"memang kenapa?panas sayang~"ujar Jiran dengan nada menggoda**

**"ini musim dingin sayang cepatlah ganti pakaianmu sebelum kau terkena demam"**

**"jika aku tidak mau bagaimana?"**

**"baiklah aku akan pergi"**

**Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu Jiran berjalan ke arah kamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal 'Chanyeol sungguh susah di goda' seru Jiran dalam hati lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap Jiran dengan mengelus dada bidangnya**

**"aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus,dan aku harus bersolo lagi,sial" gerutu Chanyeol.**

**setelah menunggu 5 menit akhirnya Jiran keluar dari kamar dan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan tangan yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.**

**"kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol tapi antusiasnya tidak berhenti dari ponselnya**

**"heum,kau tau bukan jika aku tidak suka di abaikan Chan"**

**"aku tidak mengabaiknmu sayang" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jiran dia tersenyum jika melihat Jiran sedang merajuk**

**"jangan seperti itu lagi heum,bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan saja" Jiran melirik ke arah Chanyeol**

**"ok" setelah Jiran pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang tamu.**

**"cepat Park Chanyeol"**

**"baiklah"**

**TBC**

**Cerita ini yang buat bukan aku ya di chapter pertama ini aku cuman bantu edit dan publis aja,kemungkinan next aku yang bakal nulis kelanjutannya atau bisa jadi bakal collab ama temen.**

**Kritik saran sangat membantu karena ini cerita pertama dan don't forget to vote,so semoga suka ya**

**Cover by MOCHAGUK**


End file.
